


No lightning

by brokenlightning



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25745371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenlightning/pseuds/brokenlightning
Summary: «Ogni bambino ha la propria cantilena. Una filastrocca sciocca ma incisiva che viene appresa da piccoli e che non si scorda più.La sua è "Azula mente sempre."Conosce il pericolo, l'indole malvagia di sua sorella: sa quanto è brava nel leggere i desideri, nello scorgere i punti deboli, nel manipolare le persone e usarle a suo piacere come pupazzetti.Eppure, anche questa volta è riuscito ad innamorarsi delle sue bugie. Si è lasciato abbindolare da quelle frasi vuote di vigore e colme di una certa influenza, combinata all'onnipresente noia di circondarsi di gente allocca, l'unica persona oscura ai fatti è lui, come sempre. E lei sa cosa lui vuole sentirsi dire, dimenticando così la cantilena centenaria quando per lui è favorevole e quando per lei è conveniente. In fondo, Zuko riflette, questa sarà l'ultima volta.»
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

Il vento di inizio settembre gli solleticò il volto, le sue braccia si infreddolirono dal calar della sera. L'ultimo dominatore dell'aria sputò qualsiasi sostanza si fosse mescolata nella sua bocca, un misto di terriccio e cenere che gustavano amare. 

Non deve finire così.

Vide il fulmine, era pronto a reindirizzarlo, ma l'immagine del Re Fenice bambino su un pezzo di pergamena gli passò nella mente. In questo istante tutto poteva finire.   
Ma lo sguardo di sgomento lo interruppe, occhi lacrimosi fuori dalle orbite, il sudore zampillante dalla stoffa, due cuori - uno di pietra, l'altro di cera - che battevano disordinatamente e nel conflitto a ritmi confusi. Il tremolio era segno di implorazione della pietà a un dodicenne. Io sono un dodicenne, ululò la sua mente. Ma anche l'Avatar, un ponte spirituale che aveva assimilato quattro stili di dominio: Acqua, Terra, Fuoco, ma prima di tutti Aria, il suo elemento, le sue radici, i suoi ideali. 

Tutti meritano altre mille possibilità e una scelta. Anche di dover sbagliare, per quanto sia tremendamente insidioso. Una volta, cent'anni fa, Gyatso gli aveva detto: "chi ha creato il mondo ci ha resi liberi. Anche di uccidere. Ma chi l'ha creato è stato chiaro: uccidendo non doni scelta e questa a tua volta ti verrà sottratta."   
Kyoshi non poteva capirlo e nè remargli contro. Egli stava gareggiando contro le sue stesse certezze, quelle poche e uniche certezze dopo che gli è stata privata l'identità, un'intera cultura. Si è sentito denigrato, lui e il suo popolo, si è sentito derubato delle sue stesse leggi. Le ripercussioni costano, non importi quanto sia necessario il suo dovere. Il fine non giustifica i mezzi, li motiva. 

Quello che voleva risparmiare a Katara, un profondo senso di colpa e quello che cercava a lei di imporre, il perdono. Ma il perdono stesso è una scelta. La Dominatrice aveva scelto nella sua libertà, "Io non lo perdonerò mai". Zuko aveva scelto nella sua libertà dopo aver affrontato una vita in barca nel perduto oceano, "aiuterò l'Avatar perché questo è il mio destino". Toph aveva scelto di scappare dal suo destino perché era quello che le impediva essere sè stessa. Sokka aveva scelto di liberarsi dai suoi pregiudizi, dalla paura della perdita. Perché l'attimo prima ci sei, il secondo dopo ti rinchiudi in un iceberg.  
E il mondo ha bisogno di un pacificatore, non di un giustiziere. E lui aveva scelto: preferirebbe morire piuttosto che eliminare. Era pronto, sentiva scorrere nel suo respiro la potenza della cometa. Avrebbe dovuto usare quella stessa cometa come risposta a un regno di terrore durato 100 anni. Il che significa combattere il male con il male. 

Aang tremò di rabbia, hanno sterminato la mia gente. Ma a questo dibattito interiore aveva già la risposta carica: se lo uccido non ci sarà più traccia della mia gente. Tramava vendetta? Servava rancore? Ma a chi? A Sozine? Verso Ozai? Zuko? Zuko che lo ha inseguito per un mondo intero al solo scopo di fargli da premio dinanzi al paparino? Zuko, lo stesso Spirito Blu che lo ha salvato da Zhao solo per poterlo imprigionare per primo? Zuko che ha fatto sacrifici, ha affrontato fulmini dalle traiettorie impossibili. Zuko, che si è sacrificato e ha mandato e poi ha sconfitto l'uomo combustione. Ecco, Zuko era esattamente il risultato di una scelta.

E di chi era la colpa per cui oggi doveva privare Ozai di questa?

Sua. Per questo quando arrivò il fulmine Aang non si mostrò interessato a reindirizzarlo. Almeno non verso l'ex Signore del Fuoco. Aang aveva un piano. Il dominio. Dissipare il dominio sarà addirittura peggio della morte perché annulli l'essenza del dominatore. Aang era sicuro. Non avrebbe esitato. 

E non aveva calcolato delle implicazioni. Le implicazioni ci sono, esistono e devono essere conteggiate, posizionate per gravità e non per ordine alfabetico. Ma nella sua esperienza da Avatar, calcolare non è importante quando possiedi un Sokka nella Gaang, anche contro un'Azula dalla fiamma blu, Sokka è sottilmente superiore poiché programma, affine con l'intelligenza e nessuno può batterlo in astuzia.

Ed Aang non aveva compreso quale forza prevedesse per togliere via il Dominio. Necessitava concentrazione, respiri profondi e resistenza. Una lotta fra due persone incompatibili, di spiriti discrepanti, uno di rabbia e oppressione, l'altro di libertà e flessibilità. Anche con tutto il potere del mondo, rimani sempre debole. Aang aveva perso contro sentimenti opposti ai suoi, d'un tratto il suo stesso corpo ribolliva del mancato odio, di invidia e invidia per del profumato tè, gelosia per un grado superiore e un senso di insana ambizione. L'odio gli stava trapassato la pelle, ferendola, sempre più a fondo e a fondo arrivando a contaminare il suo Io e strati profondi del suo Dominio. La sporcizia lo stava pugnalando. E Debole era la parola che risuonava nella mente. Debole era il suo battito. Deboli erano i suoi movimenti e pensieri. Il Potere era qualcosa che al momento avvertiva di fronte a sé e lo agonava, ma era troppo stanco per alzarsi, troppo stanco per avvicinarsi e catturarlo e tenerlo tutto per sé.   
Avatar Aang aveva perso e, così, anche il mondo.


	2. I. Lei gli deve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aang viene sconfitto, ma nessuno al mondo ne è al corrente. Nel frattempo, qualcuno rivive un esperienza traumatica.

Sta trattenendo il respiro o non riesce a respirare?

Ha perso di qualche battito, ne è sicura e poi ricomincia. Il pugno nel petto si rianima veloce, a tratti lento, sconclusionato e ribelle. Perché prima di tutto il cuore è ribelle. Egli non sa piegarsi. Non esiste un dominio per il cuore, nemmeno per il sangue che lei può curvare. O il cuore comanda o il cuore non sente ragioni, s'avvilisce.

Ragione. Ne possiede?

Tutti la descrivono come persona ragionevole, attenta ed equilibrata. Non si sente così. Certo, questo avviene ogni volta che la sorprendono a fare discorsi sulla speranza.

Arriverà mai la fine?

Un punto che segue un altro punto, senza parentesi possibilmente e senza imprevedibili fulmini?

Realizza cosa significhi fulmine. Lo associa piedi stante al dolore e non si è presa nemmeno la briga di rifletterci. Se ne vieni colpito, regola universale, muori. Ma non se hai con te una fiala di acqua dalla grotta degli spiriti e una dominatrice acquatica che sa guarire, allora il risultato apparirà come un lungo coma, senza sogni e senza fortuna. Ma un fulmine, nell'esperienza fuorviante di Katara, è anche abuso. Abuso che sussegue delle ripercussioni, trauma, talmente della perfezione che porterebbe gli altri a chiedersi quanto siano piccoli nel loro mondo piccolo di universi piccoli.

Eppure, si dice ancora, non riesce a capacitarsi di quanto siano veloci i fulmini. Li ha osservati nella loro potenza, ma non nella loro velocità. L'attimo prima non ci sono, l'attimo dopo pure. Istantanei. Nemmeno. Invisibili, forse. Bianchi, come la morte. No, Grigi come la luna. 

Pensa a Yue. Vorrebbe dire di scrutarla dall'alto del cielo arancione tramonto, vorrebbe farsi sfiorare dai suoi raggi affettuosi che la raffreddano e allo stesso tempo la incoraggiano a non arrendersi; la verità è che la sente distante, non le solletica il volto, non la rincuora, le sue forze non la proteggono e per la prima volta percepisce Yue così lontana. C'è solo calore e aria secca intorno a sé. E il respiro è debole. Un battito affannoso. Un battito irrequieto. I suoi occhi bruciano. Bruciano come quando bruci le foglie di tè verde e queste emanano un odore, in questo caso odore di legno consumato. Lo stomaco è in subbuglio e griderebbe per vomitare. Ma non può farlo, perché non ha nulla nello stomaco. Le manca l'energia e con questo pensiero, di nuovo ritorna ai fulmini. Fuoco, calore, energia, re-indirizzamenti. Dominio. 

Fulmine. Sacrificio. Fuoco. Energia. Luna. Fulmine. 

Raccapricciante la risata di Azula sul corpo inerte di Zuko, nonché suo fratello, steso sul pavimento e tra pochi attimi, morente.

Corre da lui. Il più velocemente che riesce. Ma altro calore si avventa su di lei e per qualche pelo non ne viene avvolta da esso. 

"Preferirei che fosse il medico di famiglia ad occuparsi del piccolo Zuzu, se non ti dispiace."

Raccapricciante la figura della principessa psicopatica che le sta sparando fuoco a raffica senza un minuscolo segno di esitazione.

Come se le possa importare.

Azula non sbaglia mai, i suoi colpi saranno perennemente efficaci, si ritrova a riflettere. Anche nel colmo della sua pazzia, è inarrestabile, impossibile da prevedere, una macchina da guerra dal fuoco blu e odiosa. Il tono schernitore è odioso, i suoi attacchi sono spietati e carenti di controllo, la sicurezza che fuoriesce dal suo tono di certo è il suo punto di forza e probabilmente potrebbe diventare la sua debolezza. E mentre Katara affronta un prodigio senza coscienza, si trova a guardare Zuko in lontananza gemere dal dolore.

E tenta di fare in fretta, veramente. Ci prova sforzando tutto il cervello e stringendo le nocche, fin quando non si focalizza, da dietro a una colonna, su delle catene. Allora l'idea arriva, un'idea folle e stupida, ma deve farlo, è l'unico modo, è l'unica chance che potrebbe funzionare. Lei deve Zuko, lui non può morire così per averla salvata.

Respira ed espira, cercando tutta l'aria calda che ha. Katara ripone la mano dietro la schiena ben saldata a quelle catene. Il mostro dagli occhi di bronzo urla, disprezzandola con qualche insulto suoi contadini, pronta ad ucciderla. Azula gira la colonna, la sta fronteggiano mentre Katara sfodera le sue 6 fruste. Rapidi movimenti da parte di entrambe. Ora non c'è via di scampo, sono occhi negli occhi. E nemmeno a realizzarlo che la principessa tenta di evocare il dominio con le dita, curvando l'energia verso il naso della contadina. Ma l'azione fallisce perché ambedue le quattordicenni sono bloccate in una lastra di ghiaccio.

E senza respirazione, non si può usare il dominio del fuoco. E Azula, contro ogni aspettativa di Katara, ci era cascata. In trappola.

"C'è qualcosa di sbagliato in lei. Non posso spiegarlo, ma questa volta sarà diverso."

La Meridionale espira, muovendosi fluidamente nel suo elemento e avvolgendo le catene attorno alle mani ruvide della firebender. Il secondo successivo ha sciolto l'acqua, che ora cade e si espande nel pavimento. Stringendo e assicurandosi che le catene siano ben fissate, si allontana dalla principessa.

Poi respira, uno, due, più volte e senza degnare di uno sguardo dietro a sé, corre verso il principe esiliato. Vorrebbe schiaffeggiarlo per la sua stupidità, vorrebbe davvero scaraventargli acqua gelata per punirlo. Vorrebbe insultarlo in tutte le lingue del mondo, paragonandolo persino a Sokka. E invece lo guarisce, con le stesse lacrime che le stanno solcando il viso, con la stessa acqua della lastra di ghiaccio usata per catturare Azula.

Ed è ferma così, seduta e concentrata, la testa del principe sulle ginocchia, le mani al petto di un ragazzo che ha rischiato, si è buttato a capofitto e senza esitazione, ignorante del fatto che è l'ultimo erede per diventare FireLord, ignorante di starsi sacrificando per nessuno, un qualcuno di piccolo e insignificante, ignorante del fatto che non potrà più rivedere lo zio.

Zuko ha preso un fulmine per lei.

"Grazie Katara." Ascolta finalmente un sussurro, è la sua voce, la stessa voce roca di sempre e forse un po' tremolante. Gli occhi dorati adesso sono socchiusi, le sue labbra incolori, la pelle più pallida del solito, mentre i capelli - in cui lei non si è accorta di aver accarezzato con la mano non impegnata nella guarigione - sono sporchi di terriccio. Eppure non le interessa, non quando lui è vivo, non quando sono insieme, non quando finalmente si capacita di cosa prova per lui: gratitudine e un forte senso di dovere. Lei gli deve.

"Dovrei essere io a ringraziare te." e un sorriso, così genuino, così sincero e un semi-abbraccio condiviso.

Si alzano insieme, si aiutano a vicenda. Katara non sente i piedi, Zuko si regge a malapena.

Lei gli deve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciao a tutti, sono c-suennil su Wattpad (chiamatemi Sue per abbreviare), contentissima di poter accedere a questa enorme piattaforma. Innanzitutto, vi ho incuriosito? Io spero ardentemente di sì e non ho usato ardentemente a caso. Alcune specificazioni riguardanti questo capitolo che ritengo essenziali: ero indecisa se renderlo un secondo prologo perché, in effetti, come il prologo, si concentra sui fatti del canon con una sola differenza cercando di estendere ulteriormente il messaggio di questa storia: usare i fulmini o no? Uccidere o risparmiare? Da un lato abbiamo Aang che avrebbe dovuto utilizzare il fulmine contro Ozai per non venirne sconfitto, dall'altro abbiamo Azula che lo ha effettivamente usato per liberarsi sia Zuko che di Katara e contrariamente al suo volere, non ci è riuscita. Pensate bene al simbolismo, vi servirà più avanti. Per ora alternerò l'angst al fluff, giusto per equilibrare i momenti e non rendere il miscuglio troppo dark da leggere. Successivamente ho voluto esplorare il punto di vista di Katara in materia, giusto per farvi partecipare e comprendere i suoi sentimenti attuali verso Zuko, motivo per il quale è un capitolo e non più un prologo.


	3. II. Occhi di grano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sono passati due giorni e Ba Sing See sta procedendo per le riparazioni.  
> Nessuno ha notizie dell'altro e nessuno ha il coraggio di dire ad alta voce cosa sia successo: l'Avatar è stato sconfitto.  
> E Sokka e gli altri sono dispersi da qualche parte per il mondo.  
> Mentre un Hakoda preoccupato ha intenzione di restare a Ba Sing See per aspettare la venuta del figlio, Iroh si mette in viaggio con dei risvolti inaspettati per incontrarsi con il nipote nella Nazione del Fuoco e decidere chi salirà al trono.

"È finita. Il Loto Bianco ha conquistato Ba Sing Se. Siete al sicuro." le parole arrivano dopo un lungo silenzio. Un silenzio pallido, molesto e lontano allo stesso istante. Anche il rumore lo è.

In molte gli rivolgono lo sguardo, i loro corpi tremanti giacciono a terra. Si alzano e seguono il membro dell'Ordine disciplinatamente e senza contestare al di fuori delle prigioni, eppure c'è qualcuno a cui il suono non è arrivato, completamente immobile e a tratti inaccessibile.

La donna dinanzi a lui lo percepisce, eccome se percepisce la nuova ventata che filtra attraverso la sua cella: ha sospirato, annusato in giro e ugualmente non riesce a scuotersi alla realizzazione della notizia. Accomodata sul pavimento, il capo è rivolto verso il basso dove le verdi e nere vesti che l'avvolgono sono luride e imbrattate di terriccio.

Il polso è fasciato un pezzo di stoffa rosso carminio, un dettaglio innocuo che però desta la sua attenzione quando questa particolare Joo Dee non fa altro che giocarci. Sembra quasi umano il gesto. Cautamente, l'uomo si abbassa al suo livello senza movimenti bruschi e con un pizzico di sospetto, si china ad osservarla. I capelli castani le ricadono davanti impedendole la vista di cui lei sembra non badare mentre le guance sono pallide. Ma ora che riflette, tutto il viso e quel poco che riesce ad intravedere delle braccia è pallido.

La sfiora, leggermente, sul collo, confermando l'ipotesi che sia fredda come la neve. Adesso ognuno presta attenzione all'altro.

I suoi occhi vitrei e i lineamenti malinconici sono privi di qualsiasi espressione, così lucidi e intrappolati in qualche abisso di cui lui sa già di non poterla raggiungere. E il contatto con essi, quasi ricercato, lo destabilizza. Grano, gli viene in mente appena si incontrano, o foglie ingiallite, ma tanto è particolare il suo colore, tanto è la sensazione di averlo incontrato da qualche parte, magari in un'altra vita. Tuttavia, Hakoda non riesce a connettere i fili intrinseci nella sua testa, le immagini veloci e inarrestabili che lo sorpassano e quegli occhi dalla stessa tonalità che lo guardano. Non riesce a collegare a chi appartengano, per quanto si sforzi.

"Ricordi come ti chiami?"

"Mi chiamo Joo Dee." la voce roca, netta e impostata detiene l'intonazione elegante che magari tempo addietro la caratterizzava. Si chiede come era stata, inevitabilmente non può sottrarsi all'interesse di questa domanda. Non così giovane da essere una ventenne, né i capelli colorati da squarci bianchi per essere una cinquantenne. Oh, ma lo Chief è abbastanza sicuro che ella abbia avuto dei figli. Con l'esperienza ti accorgi quando una persona è un genitore: semplicemente i genitori non vivono altro che di complicazioni e questioni irrisolte che riflettono su un portamento traballante e in contemporanea protettivo; anche sotto ipnosi, la Joo Dee dagli occhi di grano pare che abbia mantenuto questo aspetto. E quella donna avrà perso i suoi figli, sarà stata venduta magari proprio da loro al Dai Lee o forse, le sono state commesse delle infamità e per una ragione di eventi del tutto che piacevoli si è ritrovata sepolta della sua stessa identità. Viva all'esterno, morta all'interno.

"Ti aiuterò, vedrai che starai bene. Ti trascinerò via da qui." promette più a sé stesso che a lei. Si prenderà cura del suo stato mentale, la guiderà verso l'uscita e cercherà tutti i metodi pensabili per guarirla. O almeno, è ciò che farebbe sua figlia, Katara. Pensa alla dominatrice e alla sua incredibile somiglianza con Kya. Il cuore per un momento si stringe appesantendo il fastidio che prova nel petto. Il solo ricordo della sua prima moglie lo incita a mantenere saldamente lo spirito che esercitava sulla gente.

Non tradire mai le persone che hanno bisogno di te.

E tutte le Joo Dee meritano un finale migliore.

Per un momento, negli occhi impassibili scorge qualcosa. Gli sembra che sia appena comparsa della dolcezza, quasi come se la sua voce, la voce di Hakoda l'abbia risvegliata dal suo stato di trance, rivelandosi al di fuori del suo mondo contenuto. Un luccichio appare, forse e sconvolge il suo animo, un sorriso si forma, uno breve e quasi oscurato per la malinconia che risale e risale e la fa splendere nel suo mutismo.

"Non c'è nessuna guerra in Ba Sing See."

È valso solo un attimo.

Hakoda si chiede se non l'abbia immaginato.

"Chief, il Drago dell'Ovest mi ha mandato qui per recapitare un messaggio." Hakoda annuisce risoluto a Kasu, un altro membro dell'Ordine, un dominatore proveniente dalla tribù Aquatica Settentrionale che ha vegliato su Pakku e aiutato a ricostruire la tribù gemella, il Sud, ma quando il Loto Bianco ha dovuto riunirsi per conquistare Ba Sing See, ha lasciato la terra decimata ed è ritornato a combattere a fianco dell'Ordine.

"Il generale è dispiaciuto ma non potrà soggiornare a Ba Sing See per la ricostruzione. Ha l'urgenza di ricongiungersi con suo nipote e tua figlia a Caldera city oggi stesso, dato che il Re Fenice è sopravvissuto ed è incerta la questione su chi attualmente governerà Fire Nation."

"È tutto?"

"No, signore. Il Generale si chiede se lo accompagnerà con la sua presenza."

E Hadoka ha già la risposta pronta. Ci ha pensato, tutto il giorno.  
Quando lui e i suoi figli si sono separati al Western Air Temple ha disposto una strategia che ha condiviso con Chit Sang, l'uomo che è evaso da Boiling Rock insieme a lui e a Suki. Si sono mescolati in Fire Nation, travestiti degli stessi abiti, rubato alcuni oggetti (utili come una mappa e una bussola, non come i fiocchi di fuoco, altre spezie piccanti e alcuni coltellini) e soggiornato in delle grotte tutto il tempo.

Ogni due giorni hanno cambiato zona e rapidamente si sono spostati nelle vicinanze di Ba Sing See. Ci è voluto tempo, esattamente tre settimane, alla fine hanno trovato una città-fantasma, Tibat. Tibat è completamente desolata e devastata dalla vicinanza con il Passo del Serpente, silenziosa abbastanza da riuscire a coprire il suo esasperamento e i rumorosi compagni di viaggio e nessuno - n'era convinto - avrebbe voluto cercarli lì. Certo, ci sono stati parecchi problemi nel raggiungere quel posto isolato dal mondo, soprattutto quando chi si direbbe un adulto è peggio di un bambino. Ha trascorso il tempo libero conoscendo in maniera approfondita Haru e Teo, insegnando loro alcuni hobby che tempo addietro aveva trasmesso a Sokka. Come la pesca, pescare pesci, affilare coltelli, farsi la barba nel modo giusto, eliminare i baffi e punzecchiarsi in maniera amichevole. Ovviamente, ha perso la voce il totale di cinque volte nello sgridare l'altro omone del gruppo per le sue sciocchezze in cui coinvolgeva lui e il Duca. Sì, rimugina Hakoda, mai sottovalutare la noia di un bambino, soprattutto quando quest'ultimo diventa un altro dei problemi che hanno rallentato in maniera drammatica il loro cammino di ben cinque giorni. (Erano delle bacche blu!)  
Haru ha spiegato loro che suo padre è diventato un membro di un certo ordine del Loto qualcosa e che nel caso in suo padre non ci fosse stato per lui, (vedi invasione e vedi fallimento) il Loto qualcosa si sarebbe preso cura del dominatore, ma, a loro sfavore, solo a Ba Sing Se.

Hakoda non è mai stato sicuro di questa strategia al 100%, anche se fin dall'inizio l'ha approvata e cercato di seguirla dato che non poteva presentarsi a Caldera city con un gruppetto rumoroso di bambini imbranati, solo per provare a liberare i suoi fedeli guerrieri di lupo dalle prigioni con mille guardie di dominatori e chi-bloccanti. Poi è arrivata la cometa di Sozine e ha intravisto di sfuggita Appa volare via da un accampamento all'infuori delle mura della città. Ed era l'alba.

Solo allora si è deciso ad avvicinarsi al campo stringendo amicizia con Iroh e condividendo battute per il tè mentre lo aggiornava sulla situazione dei bambini e dei loro ruoli in questa supponibile ultima battaglia. Poi, ha conosciuto Pakku. Il suo patrigno. Un'esperienza davvero... bizzarra.

Venuto a conoscenza che Katara si sarebbe scontrata con la pazza sorella di Zuko, ha deciso istantaneamente che la prima rimpatriata di famiglia sarebbe stata con lei. Quindi ha supplicato Iroh di portarlo con sé alla prima occasione. Ora non è più così sicuro.

Il Re Fenice non è morto, o almeno non è stato sconfitto: significa che ha ripreso il controllo delle sue aeronavi. E Sokka, Suki e Toph non si vedono da nessuna parte.

Ferma il pensiero perché non vuole nemmeno soffermarsi su di esso.

E riesce a zittirlo. Non vuole sprofondare nel pessimismo perché conosce suo figlio e i suoi piani geniali. Se c'è qualcuno che può abbattere trenta aeronavi da guerra, quello è suo figlio... con della sfacciata fortuna.

"Katara è al sicuro, non sono preoccupato. Riferisci al Generale che aspetterò la venuta di Sokka e le sue compagne."

Sì, Katara e qualunque cosa le sarà capitata è al sicuro con il nipote di Iroh e Iroh stesso. La principessa Azula è meno temibile rispetto a tutti gli orrori che ha ascoltato dalle persone su FireLord Ozai.

"Un'ultima cosa: il dominatore sotto la sua custodia ha espresso il desiderio di seguire Iroh nella sua missione."

"Chi, Chit Sang? Può scordarselo dopo tutta la fatica che ho fatto per nasconderlo in Earth Kingdom."

"Non mi riferivo al firebender, sir."

"Haru?"

E Kasu annuisce.

Hakoda non si è aspettato l'ultimo risvolto eppure ha sempre constatato dell'affetto sproporzionato di Haru verso il padre — certo il fatto che voglia liberarlo — e, parallelamente, associa la protezione del giovane per la famiglia a quella di Sokka verso il suo gruppetto di amici. Non è stato necessario la briga di meditarlo, entrambi i ragazzi condividono la paura della perdita. Grazie all'earthbender ha scoperto alcune informazioni su Sokka. Suo figlio ha conosciuto una ragazza mesi fa, Yue. La ragazza è scomparsa. Si è sacrificata per il mondo e la sua tribù ed è diventata la Luna. Hakoda non ha voluto premere di più su Haru perché ora è deciso di chiedere direttamente a suo figlio. Quando lo rivedrà.

Sokka per lo meno, non è l'unico motivo per cui non va via da Ba Sing See. Ormai, deve prendersi cura di Teo, il Duca e anche di Chit Sang. Non riesce ad andarsene con quel gruppo di scalmanati in giro a combinare guai.

E forse, non è nemmeno questo il principale motivo per cui vuole restarci.

Forse, si dice, è per le Joo Dee che non riescono a definirsi, non sanno chi sono, sono state derubate delle proprie identità e magari, c'è qualcuno lì fuori che vorrà cercarle.

Qualcuno che devono trovare. Che sia gente buona o cattiva, non hanno difese, non saranno protette nel momento dello stretto.

All'improvviso, il cuore è meno pesante, ignora le domande che riguardano suo figlio e l'Avatar e si concentra che da ora in poi, le Joo Dee avranno qualcuno.

*

"Mi mancherai, sai?" Hakoda si permette questo momento alla sincerità assoluta, abbandonando per qualche minuto il trattato di virilità che ha stretto con i suoi uomini affinché le donne della loro tribù li credessero una forza indistruttibile e la loro àncora a lungo termine.

Hakoda stesso ha ideato questo trattato con sommo disaccordo di Bato, il cui sostiene che la vulnerabilità è un bene con le persone che ami, ti concede di condividere il proprio dolore facendo in modo che aggravi di meno. Ma lo Chief quando mai l'ha ascoltato?

Sono nella tenda principale, la tenda più spaziosa, la più comoda e la più pulita: Iroh ha ritenuto che sia dovuto loro un po' di privacy e gli ultimi minuti per scambiarsi chiacchiere, battute sciocche e lotte ineleganti. Al loro scambio di frasi assiste Chit Sang con il Duca che giace sulle sue spalle, entrambi già posto i loro saluti strappalacrime al giovane dominatore.

Manca all'appello solo Teo.

"Sì, Hakoda. Anche tu mi mancherai." Risponde con un riflesso annoiato l'earthbender, esasperato dallo scimmiottare giocoso dell'omone dalle spalle larghe che imita Hakoda dall'altro capo della stanza.

"Saluta Katara da parte mia e assicurati che sia protetta." Haru inizia a ridacchiare.

"Lo vedo un po' difficile, sir: Katara sa proteggersi perfettamente senza il mio aiuto, lo garantisco. È forte, è talentuosa e probabilmente riuscirebbe a sconfiggermi in uno schiocco di dita." Il giovane probabilmente ha superato la sua innocente cotta tempo fa, eppure non riesce a smettere di aggiungere dell'adulazione nei suoi discorsi verso la figlia dello Chief.

Hakoda tuttavia, emette un risolino.

"Vero. Sappi però che ti manderò un falco messaggero fra quattro giorni."

"Perché?"

Ci ha riflettuto, in effetti: le Kyoshi Warrior saranno un aiuto indispensabile per arrestare tutti i Dai Lee, mentre i suoi uomini ricostruiranno gli edifici abbattuti, forniranno del cibo ai loro prigionieri e alle persone che in questo momento sono senza cure.

Alcuni guaritori del Nord sono già in viaggio per accamparsi nei dintorni e prestare servizio in quella che è diventata l'unica rocca forte del Regno della Terra. Eppure, Hakoda ha ben altro nella sua mente per cui mandare Haru in Fire Nation.

"Ho l'impressione che qualcosa sia andato storto e che voi giovani dovrete riunirvi e risolvere questo problema." Hanno bisogno di spie e ormai si fida ciecamente nelle capacità di quei bambini. Se qualcuno può riuscirci, quelli sono loro.

"Si tratta di Avatar Aang, non è vero?" il viso di Haru si oscura. Chit Sang e il Duca stanno saltellando di qua e là ignorando i loro discorsi seri e per quel che vale, Hakoda è grato che si stiano distraendo. Una volta, il Duca, in un attacco di panico ha vomitato fuori di aver perso i suoi genitori quando era ancor più piccolo, spesso ha avuto degli incubi che la notte lo hanno tormentato e si è risvegliato con le lacrime agli occhi. Lo Chief non vuole traumatizzarlo con altri discorsi di una guerra che pare non trovare la sua conclusione. Rimane ancora un bambino. Anche Haru lo è, senza infanzia e l'unica differenza è che ha supportato sulle spalle responsabilità inopportune, come il maltrattamento dei soldati, il venire e andare di sua madre e il fatto di non aver usufruito di una figura paterna a lungo termine che abbia potuto scansargli pesi, lavori pesanti, ingiustizie e impotenza. Il Duca ha trovato qualcuno: i combattenti per la libertà e il suo Pipsqueak.

"Esatto, ma non è l'unico. Ci sarei andato io a Caldera a sistemare le cose, ma al momento sono impegnato con il Dai Lee e le Joo Dee. Credo che voi dovrete viaggiare e stare a stretto contatto con la FireNation. Ho già discusso con Iroh dei rifornimenti e delle provviste che vi serviranno."

"Capito. Se le tue ipotesi saranno vere, allora ti invierò un altro falco in risposta."

"Se Sokka arriva in Fire Nation voglio essere il primo a saperlo. Al momento ritengo i tre dispersi e non so cosa posso fare in merito." Ma essere una bolla di ansia esplosiva gli riesce bene.

"Tutto quello che ti serve adesso è aspettare. Vedrai che gli altri sono sopravvissuti. Ho conosciuto tuo figlio, è estremamente intelligente e dedito alla sua sopravvivenza." Apprezza lo sforzo di confortarlo, lo fa davvero, eppure Hakoda non può fare a meno di pensare che dovrebbe essere il contrario.

"Lo so, da qualche parte avrebbe dovuto ereditare?" e spezza la sua tristezza, il momento serio con un'allusione alla sua persona e a una questione di eredità. Haru ridacchia nuovamente coprendosi il volto mentre Chit sang, colto dall'ultima battuta, prova a ribattere sarcasticamente quando la sedia a rotelle di Teo fa capolinea nella tenda in tutta corsa e frenando aggressivamente, solleva un po' di terriccio e provoca un rumore stridulo. Di fuori, sembra essersi scatenato l'inferno con sottofondo di urla e schiamazzi.

"Qualcuno ci sta attaccando, presto venite fuori!" e i cinque si dirigono all'esterno pronti a combattere qualsiasi pericolo li stia ostacolando.

Hakoda sta recuperando il respiro mentre osserva un ragazzo con un filo di erba in bocca dimenarsi, lottare e urlare furioso contro un Iroh stravolto e leggermente scioccato mentre rassicura con decisione gli altri membri dell'Ordine che riesce a gestire un altro adolescente adirato, in quanto ha convissuto con uno peggio per la bellezza di tre anni.

"Sapevo che eri un pompiere! Hai idea di quello che ho passato a causa tua e di tuo nipote Lee, se è quello il suo vero nome?!" emette il ragazzo esasperato e con un tono di voce tristissima. Il Drago dell'Ovest para i suoi colpi senza provare ad attaccarlo direttamente mentre il giovane sfoga il risentimento contro di lui con l'appoggio di due spade senza manico. Nel frattempo, sono accorsi per ultimi Chit Sang con il Duca. Il bambino è sceso dalle enormi spalle dell'ex detenuto e si è stretto allo Chief, osservando la scena di fronte a sé con dell'inaspettata sorpresa e... dispiacere? Hakoda cerca di spostarlo, il Duca non si smuove, infastidito che l'adulto lo stia interrompendo nel pieno della scena mentre ipnotizzato, studia i movimenti della lotta. Entrambi gli adulti responsabili si arrendono, lasciandolo a malincuore assistere da non molto lontano.

"Non voglio vendetta ma ti prego, l'unico favore che ti chiedo è di portarmi con te nella Nazione del Fuoco. Devo aiutare i miei amici!" la voce del ragazzo più maturo risuona profondamente addolorata e il rimorso è il sentimento che si può leggere a caratteri cubitali in volto. Iroh non si decide a fiatare, respingendo il giovane con poca facilità. Dall'altro lato del campo, Jeong Jeong fissa il ragazzo con estremo disappunto e durezza da marmo.

"Perché non mi lasci almeno questo? Me lo devi, vecchio!" e la rabbia ritorna, più calcata di prima. Jeong Jeong sospira in completa disapprovazione.

"Perché non ne discutiamo davanti a una tazza di tè? Stai attirando pubblico!" finalmente il generale parla, calmo in volto e deciso a guidare il ragazzo a una via di mezzo ragionevole. Ma quest'ultimo si irrita peggio di prima.

"Giusto, generale! Non vuoi far sapere alle persone che hai accusato un innocente di essere pazzo e di averlo fatto arrestare per nulla!"

"Non ne vado fiero, mio giovane amico, se te lo stai chiedendo. Ma cosa avrei dovuto fare altrimenti? Io e mio nipote cercavamo un posto sicuro, la pace e l'equilibrio che ci è sempre mancato. Eravamo i fuggiaschi e i traditori del nostro paese e se non fossi stato imprigionato non avremmo riconquistato Ba Sing See, mentre al trono di Fire Nation ci sarebbe la sorella pazza del mio buon nipote."

Il bruno sembra congelarsi un momento, elaborando le informazioni fresche che gli sono state appena riferite. Se la sorella pazza del nipote doveva salire al trono, significa che il ragazzo di nome Lee è il figlio di...

"Il Dai Lee mi ha quasi ucciso! E non chiamarmi amico; se non fosse stato per quella magica Joo Dee sarei sottoterra a marcire!" ma il brunetto si riprende dallo sconcerto tornando ad abbaiare Iroh per le maleffate che ha subito.

"Una Joo Dee ti ha guarito?" Hakoda non riesce a trattenere lo stupore e allo stesso tempo, la curiosità che gli attraversa nel momento in cui scorge dell'umanità di qualche donna che oramai è priva di emozioni, introfulandosi nel discorso. Mentre il ragazzo si volta verso di lui, fissandolo con contrarietà per essersi impicciato nella sua questione (non notando come il Duca che si nasconde dietro le sue vesti), prova a rispondere correttamente e mancando di tralasciare quella che appare la sua ammirazione e un breve disagio.

"Non era una Joo Dee quando l'ho conosciuta. Si chiama Tora ed era considerata una prigioniera speciale."

"In che senso speciale?" di riflesso, vuole saperne di più.

"Una guaritrice, un'erborista in realtà. Ma credo che la principessa Azula la reputasse qualcuno di più importante. So solo che le devo la vita." Iroh comincia a divenire turbato, il suo volto impallidisce per un istante. Si concede qualche secondo per respirare, provando a riprendere tra le mani la confusione che sta valicando nella sua mente. Poi discosta i pensieri, focalizzandosi su un punto a caso senza in realtà vederlo.

Notando il silenzio fondatosi intorno, il giovane accanto al generale continua, voltandosi e guardandolo direttamente negli occhi ambrati: - "Devo andare in Fire Nation e salvare i miei amici, ti sto scongiurando Iroh."

Il Generale vorrebbe esprimersi, ma viene messo a tacere da una voce che si insinua con scetticismo nel discorso.

"E dovrebbe crederti, dopo i tuoi precedenti... Jet, il famoso Jet, dei Combattenti della Libertà. Hai inondato un villaggio della Nazione del Fuoco per vendetta" — la voce si incrina e diventa, se possibile, ancor più dura, lo sguardo severo che si assottiglia all'incontrarsi degli occhi ossidiana del giovane – "perché mai dovremmo crederti? Se non fosse stato per Sokka, il figlio dello Chief Hakoda, gente innocente sarebbe morta."

"Ha detto, «Combattenti della Libertà»?" riempiscono la scena a loro stante dei mormorii di sottofondo, gran parte dai novelli membri dell'Ordine e dalla gente del Regno della Terra che conosce ogni minima storia sui loro protettori dagli ideali non esattamente etici. La gente lo scruta diversamente in questo momento: alcuni con delusioni, altri con rimprovero e chi, come il Drago dell'Ovest, con dispiacere. Improvvisamente, tutta la sicurezza che traspariva dai lineamenti del giovane, fallisce; difatti, sembra cercare di farsi piccolo piccolo, rabbrividendo per il primo freddo di settembre e intercettando alcuni dei sussurri contro di lui.

"Il loro leader, a quanto pare." Risponde, ponendo silenzio alle domande traboccanti, quell'uomo che-non-avresti-mai-chiamato-disertore dai baffi brizzolati e dai capelli bianchi porcospini. Jet si gira intorno, spaesato e con un brivido di preoccupazione. Riprende colore quando cerca gli occhi di qualcuno a sé familiare, sì, Iroh, che lo incita con il pensiero a elaborare quello che l'anziano aveva percepito fin da quando è arrivato al suo accampamento e lo ha sfidato di fronte a tutti. Jet fa un amaro sorriso, perdendosi nel meandro dei ricordi e facendo luccicare spontaneamente i suoi occhi scuri.

Dietro di lui, a quindici passi di distanza, c'è il Duca che ode in silenzio titubante e medita su ciò che uscirà dalla bocca del ragazzo. Ora, gli adulti responsabili per lui, comprendono e non esercitano resistenze.

"Ex leader, ma sono ancora i miei amici, la mia famiglia e non lo dico perché sono orfano e non ho mai avuto nessuno: lo dico perché mi hanno amato seppur sia stato un cazzone" — e qui sorride, ricordando Katara che lo ha ghiacciato su qualche muro proprio a Ba Sing See — "e pregiudizioso nei confronti altrui." Jet adesso si gira e squadra Jeong Jeong direttamente in faccia, senza più paure o timore dello sguardo velenoso che gli ha riservato prima, completamente all'oscuro che chi crede che abbia perso, in realtà sia lì ad ascoltarlo.

"L'esperienza del Dai Lee mi ha insegnato che la cattiveria non esiste solo nella nazione del fuoco e l'esempio di Tora mi ha reso consenziente del fatto che la cattiveria non è in tutta la nazione del fuoco."

Iroh è senza parole, sentendo dentro di sé dell'orgoglio crescere nei confronti di questo ragazzo che mesi fa si librava in aria per qualsiasi persona sospettasse della sua nazione. Sorride, d'un tratto spensierato fino a quando non elabora la seconda parte della frase. Lei è Fire-Nation.

"Aspetta, la Joo Dee è FireNation?" questa è la domanda che sciocca Hakoda dopo essersi intenerito alle frasi di questo Jet che considera reali, dato che il Duca ha assunto questa faccia davvero tranquilla e felice, come non gliel'ha mai vista prima d'ora. Eppure, non è stato lo Chief a rompere il silenzio, nuovamente quei mormorii si sono formati, le medesime voci che hanno messo sotto pressione l'ex leader dei Combattenti per la libertà.

"Sì, e mi ha aiutato pur avendo saputo chi fossi stato, perché ad oggi non lo sono più." E questo è qualcosa che Hakoda si appunta per dopo da chiedere a Jet.

"Chi mi assicura che non mi attaccherai durante il viaggio? Io, disertore Jeong Jeong, ex ammiraglio, ho deliberatamente aiutato il Generale Iroh nell'assedio di Ba Sing See per 600 giorni e abbiamo ucciso tanta gente innocente, come altri che hanno ucciso la nostra. Chi mi assicurerà che l'odio non prevarrà su di te?"

Iroh stava per rispondere in difesa del ragazzo. Ma questa versione migliore di Jet è intervenuta abbastanza rapidamente, smentendo tutti gli attacchi delusi e stravolti di prima.

"Semmai avessi il pensiero di ucciderti, credo che dovrei prima uccidere me stesso per le vite di cui mi sono macchiato nella tua nazione." E Jeong Jeong non ha avuto più da ridire, se non mostrare un ghigno compiaciuto. Jet ha sorriso di gratitudine.

"Allora sei veramente cambiato!"

"Duca!" ed è la riunione più genuina a cui sia Iroh che Hakoda abbiano mai visto. Dall'omone alla sua sinistra cade una lacrima soddisfatta mentre gli da un pugno debole sulla spalla. Lo Chief è contento che il Duca abbia ritrovato la sua famiglia.

I due bambini — perché Jet, per quanto si ostini a interpretarsi maturo, lo è ancora per Iroh —, restano nella posizione di abbraccio per un tempo indeterminato che non ha voluto né calcolare né interrompere. I due si sono annusati a lungo, si sono guardati per molto e dati pizzicotti per rendersi conto che entrambi siano reali. Jet sta piangendo silenziosamente, il Duca è nascosto nel suo petto.

"Sapevo che potevi riuscirci! Mi sei mancato, Jet. Ho pensato che fossi morto, sono contento che sia il contrario."

"Non ti abbandonerò mai più. Lo prometto."

E Jet piange, piange, ancora e ancora, non riescendo a capacitarsene, ha scoperto che non può smettere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> spazio noiosissimo dell'autrice: dai, dite la verità, un po' vi ho emozionato, eheh?
> 
> I capitoli tenderanno ad essere tendenzialmente così lunghi, perché i capitoli lunghi conquistano il mondo e il lato positivo su Word è che queste tre scene non superano le sette pagine. Dovrò impegnarvi di più.  
> Sto ancora imparando ad affrontare i dialoghi perché ragazzi, chiaramente, sono negata a scrivere di dialoghi senza sembrare volgare, troppo italiana o ostinatamente inglese nel voler aggiungere parole inglesi. 
> 
> Soffermiamoci un momento su Hakoda. In questa storia detiene la sua importanza ma questo lo scoprirete solo alla fine e il tutto è un po' complicato e melodrammatico, ma almeno vi lascerà contenti (non che vi voglia accontentare, obv). Io adoro il suo personaggio e tramite questa ff ho voluto esplorare la sua natura e quello che ha fatto esattamente nelle settimane passate senza la GAang dopo essersi separati al Western Air Temple. Tutti insuccessi (che lascerò trapelare come sempre) e problemi che si susseguono e diventano ingestibili (vedi Chit Sang e le bacche blu incommestibili che il Duca ha sgranocchiato senza il consenso del nostro Chief).
> 
> Cosa dire di Jet? Per me non è morto fin quando non mi mostrano il corpo, anche con allusioni e tutto il resto, poi è una FF e tutto può accadere. Gli ho immaginato il suo arco di redenzione perché alla fin fine dovrebbe meritarsene uno, credo... Tutti lo meritano. Penso che il suo senso per il dovere verso gli orfani con cui ha vissuto è puro, vuole sinceramente bene a loro così come gli altri vogliono bene a lui e con questo sentimento è riuscito a cambiare. Ed è sì, anche Jet ha la sua utilità per la trama. Davvero importante. Non sottovalutatela.
> 
> Ci sono altre cose che dovrei spiegare riguardanti questo capitolo, alcuni dettagli così rimarcati che rendono palese chi ho introdotto; spero che l'abbiate riconosciuto e che mi teorizzate cosa pensate succederà, che utilità ha e perché ho dovuto inserirlo ora. 
> 
> Tralasciando i miliardi di spoiler che ho fatto, volevo parlare della mia ossessione per l'inglese. Abituata a leggere FF in eng (perché quelle ita sono praticamente i n e s i s t e n t i), mi sono abituata a scrivere così rapidamente Fire Nation, Earth Kingdom, Firelord, firebender e non dominatore del fuoco, Nazione del fuoco, Signore del Fuoco ecc.. In particolare amo il modo in cui Aang chiama Zuko, «Sifu Hotman», il mio preferito è il «Jerkbender» di Sokka e il «SugarQueen» di Toph ecc... Mi chiedevo se devo necessariamente adattarmi alle traduzioni brutte italiane e mooolto lunghe ed esasperanti da scrivere. Non posso scrivere «piedini rapidi» anziché di «TwinkleToes», credo che morirei se succedesse. Sarebbe un abominio che mi lascerebbe senza respiro. 
> 
> Ma sta a voi la scelta.

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao a tutti!  
> È davvero bello conoscervi, anche se non credo che questa storia sarà notata effettivamente da qualcuno in questa piattaforma.  
> Questa idea è una What if che mi sono posta e che ho voluto deliberatamente sviluppare in qualcosa di più.  
> No spoiler, ci sentiamo alla prossima!


End file.
